-Not- a love song
by IA19
Summary: Sometimes things do not go as planned, which is good for Serena. An encounter will change her future and the power of love might save the day.
1. Summary

Summary

Our heroine will have a fateful encounter that will start a new journey. Some sidekicks will join, and the power of love might save the day. This is a story about love, but not the type you might think.

This work will feature many characters of N**aoko Takeuchi. None of them belong to me in any way. I hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chicken noodle soup

Once upon a time there were two people walking down the street at noon. It was a rather ordinary cold, cloudy noon. The girl was wearing a beautiful green dress and a jacket and the young man a business suit. The street was full of shops, but none was interesting to the girl since she was looking at something beneath her waist line: the young man's hand.

They used to walk holding hands. They used to call each other sweetheart, or love, but things took a strange turn and he became colder and colder. Now, they have seen each other again and after at first Hi she got and awkward kiss on the check and a "let`s go for a walk". She tried unsuccessfully to catch up to take the young man's hand, but before reaching his goal, the hand of him was ahead. She tried several times more, without success. Suddenly, he stopped walking, took the hands of the girl in his and stood in front of her. Their gazes met. For an instant, her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes and with a languid and choked voice he started talking,

-You know ... I'm really looking for –he paused - Some noodle soup.

-Well, then let's go to lunch- the girl answered smiling. It was not what she had planned for the first time seeing him in a long time. Five months. Well, five months with fifteen days, but ... who counts? They walked down the street, holding hands. She felt relief and cold knees. No matter what she wanted a romantic moment for both of them so she chose to wear her best dress and make up.

There were many things in the head of the girl, she couldn't really understand the reasons behind his cold treatment. Long ago, he was her best friend. Then he became the man who promised to be the best boyfriend she could have, that she will never have to be alone, that he will always be by her side. Five months ago, another woman, an old flame of this, threatened him to shame him with photos that could affect his career. Now, she was gone, took a job in another city and some ransom money that she asked to the couple. Serena paid, she saw no other choice, but Seiya never forgave her and he became colder. Later he left to get a better job position and repaid that money or so he said.

The girl had thought of that day countless times.

In the neighborhood there was a Chinese restaurant, an Italian restaurant, a bar with tapas, a broiler of chickens. All delicious

\- where do you want to go? - Serena asked smiling.

Seiya pointed to a place with a narrow entrance, with a blackboard that read "Lunches three dollars". They entered the site and Serena noticed that the place was full of office workers in old shirts, workers and drivers, but she said nothing, she just followed her companion. There were small empty tables in the back of the room. However, he took her by the hand to a table for six, which in fact already had two diners and was close to the kitchen. One diner wore a dusty, sweaty T-shirt and the other had a car alarm next to his soup.

The menu consisted of chard soup and rice with grilled chicken and tomato and onion salad. Serena got ready to take her soup, while he told her about his work and what he had done over the weekend. When the soup was finished, she raised her head to look at the sides and realized that one of the subjects had already left, but the other was dozing in his seat. He looked very peaceful, his head was back and his mouth was semi-open.

It was at that moment that Serena felt how a void in the pit of her stomach began to form. She tried to fill that void by quickly devouring the rice with chicken and concentrating all her thoughts on the texture and taste of the meat. It was delicious, certainly, but she had not come to see him becauses he wanted company for lunch. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and know if they could keep seeing each other, if he would leave again soon and if he really loved her. The sighs and the grim expression on Serena's face were finally noticed by her companion. Seiya asked

-Is something the matter?

Serena took a deep breath, smiled as best she could, and replied - I'll tell you later. She refused to reveal her heart in front of a stranger who was actually starting to drool.

\- Sure you're okay? Seiya asked.

\- Yes. She nodded.

\- Is the chicken delicious? He asked.

\- Delicious - she answered

Finally Serena realized that while Seiya had put a lot of sauces (tomato, mayonnaise, mustard) in his rice dish. She had not touched the containers of them. She had not even paid attention to them until now. However, it was already late, there were only a few tiny remains of meat and bones on his plate. She did not say anything else the rest of the lunch.

At the end of the meal, Seiya paid for their plates and while waiting for the change he approached her and planted a quick kiss on the lips.

Serena's face finally lit up and smiling, she told him

\- It took you half an hour to remember…

He took her hand in his and they started walking, She was too happy for his gesture. Soon after he said.

\- I have a meeting I should go now- he kissed her in the cheek and run away.

She stayed there… wondering if he still loved her…. Not realizing that someone was following her.

who is following the heroine? what is happening to Seiya?


	3. Chapter 2

Ch2 A shot in the dark

There were a bunch of things that Serena loved about her dog: it always received her with a waging tale, it barks at people that mistreated her, it looked at her with adoring eyes. However, Its most amazing skill was that it always knew when she needed unconditional affection; when anyone needed unconditional affection for the matter, including the stray black cat that she took back home.

After she had seen Seiya, she walked down the street until the bus stop and while waiting for it, she felt that something touched her calves, she looked down and there was a small, thin, female, scruffy cat, with a white-crest-moon-shaped spot in the forehead. As the bus wasn't on sight, she took the skinny animal and examined it, she went to the closest store to ask if they have seen the cat before or knew the owner. No one knew it, but a clerk offered to put an ad about the cat if she was willing to keep it for a while.

Feeling responsible for the tiny being and knowing cats do not survive for long in the streets she accepted the offer. They wrote the basic add "stray black cat found, call xxxxxxxx, ask for Serena". Then she took off with her new pal in the purse.

At first, she was worried that her dog will try to bite the cat, but it was mostly happy with it, after sniffing it for a while, it barked and licked the furry black ball. Serena felt relief and went to the kitchen to prepare food for everyone. Her job as a freelance architect made it easier to take care of her pets, visit her boyfriend, jog a little and enjoy a quiet and peaceful life. The money wasn`t much, but she didn't have expensive tastes nor big debts. There will be money enough to sustain this lifestyle until the end of the year (around four months), so if she didn't change anything, the cat would be able to stay three months. It wasn't much, but at least she can provide it of a fitting chance.

After her meal was ready (pasta with vegetables and meat), she also served food to her companions, old and new. They ate and feeling happy about the prospect of a bigger family, she went back to her studio. She was working on the designs for a new arcade game center in a mall. It was fun to think of it, but not really challenging. She had already decided almost a year ago that she wanted to go back to studying. Her goal was to go to Germany.

Up now she had learned the language and she was studying for the entrance exams to a few master programs. She was happy with her decision. If she couldn't get a place that accepted pets close to the university, the dog will stay with her parents while she was there (one year and a half). They were very supportive, when it comes to professional and educational success. The dog will suffer for a while, but her parents have a huge garden, so he would be better there than in a tiny apartment all alone the entire day. Plus, she will go back soon.

The original plan also included Seiya, they will go to study together. However, he failed at the language entrance exams and he wasn't very vocal about the plan afterwards. Then, they have the problem with her ex and he disappeared. Until then, she wasn't able to tell him, that she had found a scholarship for married couples that might provide enough funds for them to stay together. They weren't married yet, but they could. She couldn't picture a happier life without him at her side.

Her daydreaming was stopped by the ringing of the phone, she went there. She answered

-Hey dumpling head, it's me- Seiya said

-Hi- Serena answered- did you miss me that much?

\- jaja, hey listen, there was something I wanted to tell you. This last weekend, Beryl came to see me, she said that she was sorry for the photos, that she was doing those things because of love and jealousy and that she wanted to try again to regain my love. That she wanted a new opportunity to be with me and I am feeling confused.

-what are you talking about, I do not understand this, are we talking about the same woman that was willing to destroy your career?

\- we are talking about my first love and she says she is willing to forgive my past mistakes and took me back, and that she will be more tender and supportive now, we will be living together from now on to try again. And you will leave to start your master degree in Germany in a few months, so I figured that you will be able to heal before you leave and get a new boyfriend there. Also until you came back I will be able to figure out if Beryl and I can make this relationship work until then…

\- I do not understand, are you trying to say… that you want to be with that woman? Why? - Serena's voice started to falter.

\- Well, she is funny, talkative, she takes care a lot of her appearance and is good with kids – he said

\- I want kids, too- Serena said, feeling as if her eyes were becoming blurry.

\- Yes, but you want to also study abroad, and then what? - Seiya said –besides I always felt a void with you, I felt that something is lacking in this relationship.

\- This explains a lot actually – she said, looking at the floor, now broken, starting to curb her legs– all the times you were so cold…. – her tears were already flowing down, destroying her makeup. She continued, not knowing how to stop – you promised that we will always be together.

\- We will always be friends, - he said

\- No, we won't, she will not allow it and she hates me. If you go with her this time, you can't come back –Serena said, trying to collect herself.

She started to think in all the life she had dreamt, together in Europe, a pet, kids, waking up in his arms until they get old.

\- I have no dreams without you – Serena said.

\- You shouldn't be so dependent, I told you that before – Seiya said

\- And now you, my best friend, are leaving me. Think about this, please, do not throw this love away. One week, just think about this for a bit- she said

\- Good Bye, Serena – and he hung up

The world went dark.

A bit of drama at the beginning, it will get better tough, eventually. Let me know what do you think. This is my first fanfic.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Triangle

-"I was walking in barren land, the wind was cold and it chilled my skin, my face felt itchy and the only thing I was able to see was a wasteland, rocks and small patches of dried grass, no life was there, not even a small mice. I walked. I stumbled. I rose up again and continued walking, I shouted his name again and again, but he never appear. Then, I knew he was gone forever" said Serena.

-"And you have any other dreams besides this one?" said the woman in the chair.

-"A few, some replaying what happened, others were a monster kills me by ripping my beating heart, the barren land is the coolest though and the most common doctor Setsuna" said Serena smiling faintly.

Setsuna arched a brow and then said -"ok, it has been a month and at least we avoided a total breakdown, you can drop the sleeping pills, and we can switch from seeing three times each week to once a week, are you still staying with your parents?"

-"Yes, it was my wisest decision after the meltdown"- she remembered that it took her hours to get up and she forgot to eat for quite a while. The next day when someone called for the cat and a lady came to take it, Serena was a mess. She took a step back, but Serena said "Please enter, I broke up with someone and I don't feel well right now, but your cat is ok" the woman relaxed and she offered to prepare tea and after they drink a little, she left with the cat. After she was gone, Serena decided she will not be able to put herself together alone and called her parents. "At first it was a little bit embarrassing, but later it went smoothly".

Not only that, although she wasn't ready to admit it, during those early hours she thought of killing herself since nothing made sense. However, after crying and examining the previous behavior of Seiya, her only thought was that dying because of the selfishness of someone was depressing and she didn't want that ending to her life.

-"this cat lady might be a good person indeed, what was her name again?" said Setsuna nodding her head.

-"Mina, she still writes and sends pictures of the cat" said Serena with a bright smile, but then her face darkened - "I sometimes reply late though. It is still hard", and she hugged herself as trying to comfort a child.

Setsuna stiffened, her face darkened a bit and asked -"what are your plans now?" while approaching her tall body to the blonde. Changing the subject was necessary.

\- "I want to apply for a steady job to keep my mind occupied and save some money" said Serena looking down the floor. Therapy wasn't cheap, but it was worth it, she thought to herself.

-"do you have any options?" asked Setsuna.

\- "Yes, a company is taking new talents since the big stars are retiring, the salary is not much, but the boss has ties to a company in Germany, so I might be able to get a job there and study as I planned. I still have a test that I need to pass though. It will be within two days"

\- "Good look with that" said Setsuna getting up and going to the door.

\- "thank you, good bye"

It has been a while since the last time she was in a contest. So she has forgot how stressful the selection process was. As the line for the interview and pitch was quite big, so she started to play with her fingers. Then she noticed that the applicant next to her was also doing the same and she relaxed.

"There are so many people here for just four positions, which one are you applying?" said Serena.

-"Well most of my experience are libraries, galleries, museums, and similar stuff" answered the woman.

-"Wow" said Serena "I am applying for landscaping, gardens and outdoor spaces" at least we aren`t competing against the same position, Serena asked "what is your name, and where did you study?"

-"My name is Molly, I studied in California, but I spent most of my youth in Europe, especially Germany since my father was an engineer in a train company" said

\- "sprechen Sie Deustch?" said Serena

\- "Ein bisschen", said the women opening her eyes, "have you been there too?"

\- "Not really, but I have been wanting to live there for a while to study more about urbanism and city planning"

-"you will enjoy it a lot, they spent a huge amount of money in that aspect. I am applying for this position, but I have some commissions for a project in Raleigh, North Carolina, so I am not sure if I will stay here"

\- "Great, the university there has a beautiful library building" Serena nodded and smiled.

-"Have you been there?"- said a masculine voice in front of them.

-"I went once" said Serena looking at the young man with black hair, "I don't remember much about the campus, but the library definitely had stood up in my mind for quite a while, why?"

\- "I studied there and knowing that someone remembers the library in which I spent so many years, have just made my day. It was my favorite building. My name is Darien by the way"

The three of them talked for a while. Serena was holding her hands to avoid the urge to pinch that young man's face since she hasn't seen anything so beautiful in a while. Then each entered one by one to their interviews and tests. When Serena left the interview, the girl and that guy have disappeared. She wished them well and went home.

Well, less dramatic. I was thinking in the support cast of the story and you might see the rest of the Senshi soon. Also I was struggling in which part I shall introduce Darien. They won't kiss next chapter though.


End file.
